musicipfandomcom-20200214-history
MusicIP Wiki
Welcome to the MusicIP Wiki This wiki is intended as a manual for MusicIP, a piece of software that used to be called MusicMagic Mixer. MusicIP is a music playlist generator. It does lots of things, but its main function is to create mixes from your music collection See this search string: ?Songs by women That is the kind of stuff that MusicIP music collection manager can generate playlists and mixes from. This wiki needs a lot of input and so, all users of MusicIP are welcome to join in and edit. Download MusicIP: http://www.amplifindmusicservices.com/what/downloads.php The Manual: Help - Basics Help - Advanced Help - FAQ Articles from the MusicIP blog Integrating MusicIP with SqueezeCenter Help - Tricks from other sites Relevant Links: http://web.archive.org/web/20080530205939/http://musicip.com/mixer/help.jsp http://wayback.archive.org/web/*/http://blog.musicip.com http://www.last.fm/group/I%27m+using+MusicIP+Mixer What is this thing called MusicIP Mixer: It is a product from MusicIP, used to be called the MusicMagic Mixer, comes in both free and premium flavors, etc, etc, blah blah blah. That’s all fine and dandy. But really, what is it? *Let’s start with the key distinguishing feature - the mixer is a Playlist Generator. That’s where the name comes from, after all - the feeling we’ve always wanted to convey is when you make a mix tape for a friend. Some of my favorite music growing up was from collections of songs put together on cassette by my friends. That’s not a bad answer, but it comes a little bit short of the full picture. *Sticking with obvious features, it looks and acts a bit like an MP3 Player. Well, it’s true that it can work like one (especially now with global hotkeys and minimizing to the notification tray), but that’s more a result of feature requests from users. You can just as well use your favorite player (like Ashampoo, AudioTron, DbPowerAmp, Foobar, iTunes, Media Monkey, Media Center, Media Jukebox, Morpheus, Musicmatch Jukebox, Nero Media Player, Quintessential, RealOne Player, SlimServer, Sonique, TiVo, UPnP Clients, Yahoo! Music Engine, Winamp, or Windows Media Player). Quite often I’ll use a different program to vibrate my speakers while I’m working on the Mixer, because I’m continually restarting the mixer while I’m adding and testing new features. But I still use the mixer to choose the songs and send them to whatever player I’m using. *A media library manager. This is a more global category, and includes some popular tools that manage videos and other media as well as audio tracks. Certainly the mixer has enough library management features to fit into this category, including support for sharing devices between platforms, sharing network drives, organizing files based on customizable patterns, fixing metadata and so forth. Actually, one of the nicer features of the mixer (and other media library tools if they are done properly) is not really having to know or care too much about where your music is - you can get straight to interacting with your music instead of interacting with your directory structure. Search features like the onscreen searching, inline searching, and power searching all help with this. *The mixer is more like a '''framework '''than anything else. The core engine is a framework in the literal sense, and helps power things like our Winamp plugin. Even in the form of the MusicIP Mixer application, though, a lot of the power available is only plugged in through some higher level features like Moods, the HTTP API, customizable fields, and Power Expressions. In this way, you can build apps on top of the mixer without ever using the user interface at all. The headless server make that pretty clear (although there’s an HTML interface to that as well). Latest activity Category:Browse